lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Armin Herrmann
Name: Armin Herrmann Alias: None Race: Dysnomian Birthday: June 9th Age: 40 Hobbies: Training new recruits within the Britannian armies. Armin pushes military style fights such as Judo and Ji Jit Su within the new recruits as well as giving instruction on artillery such as range rifles and shot guns. He is also adept at instructing these new soldiers to handle the Knightmares for battle. Powers/Abilities: Armin does not have any powers but he does have the ability to get inside people's heads just by talking and prodding. At times he acts kind to people, even to the enemy, but most of it is just a fluke to get the information he wants. Some have called him very manipulative. Strengths: His physical strength has enabled him to pull an F-10 pick up truck behind him with his bare hands up to four miles. Another strength he has is his loyalty to Renji. He believes that Renji will do what Britannia needs, keeping the tradition of the Britannian victory alive. For Haumea was conquered and should learn to accept their defeat. Armin is convinced that Renji El Britannia, first prince of Britannia will accomplish this matter. Weaknesses: Armin tends to be a heavy drinker under pressure. When things don't go well for him, he tends to secretly take it out on his recruits, targeting the ones who made a fool of him. He has gone far as to breaking an arm or a leg of a recruit while holding a forty ounce bottle of liquor in one hand. A second weakness Armin has is due to his strength, he is often prone to muscle fatigue and spasms. Quite often, Armin has pushed himself past his limit and has from time to time pulled or torn a muscle. Due to his stubbornness though, he hasn't slowed down which could eventually lead to degenerative muscle disease later on in his life. His adopted daughter Bella is also another weakness and yet considered his strength as well. Rank: Third General of the Britannian Army. Character Info: Armin looks like a rough around the edges kind of guy who acts as if he has a person's best interest at heart. In person one would think of him as a kind man whose deep voice could soothe a crying child. He was born in Dysnomia and joined the Britannian army at the age of 18. It took Armin many years to learn the ways of the army and to accept how things were done because he didn't always agree. During a battle with rebel forces around the age of 25, Armin lost his best friend Michel. It was after this that Armin became a heavy drinker, stopping only long enough to train in battle. The more battles Armin found himself in, the more skilled he became in fighting. He learned to pilot a Knightmare, favoring the Gloucester more than others. On occasion he has tried to convince Lloyd to build him a custom frame Knightmare, but on Prince Shoichi's orders, Lloyd declined the request. Deep down this has infuriated Armin, but to challenge Shoichi would be like signing his own death warrant. So Armin has attempted to make the best of the situation and continue his work. At the age of thirty, Armin had become so successful of his battles and skills that he was appointed Third General of the Britannian Army. This promotion has led Armin to successfully train most recruits and to decimate the ones he later finds worthless. There is one person that is dear to Armin's heart and that is his ten year daughter Belle. Although he is not her biological father, Armin found her as an infant, abandoned in a dumpster. Bella was the one reason he does not drink more than he does, and she is the only one he could never raise a hand to in anger. To him Bella could do no wrong, and he would kill anyone who would dare to harm her.At times Armin thinks he should retire from the military and make life better for him and his daughter, but with Zero leading the Black Knights, he feels if he retires early, he will be considered a betrayer of Britannia, and the last person he wants to betray is Renji El Britannia. NPC: No